


The Kiss that Started it All

by MrsDiablousRiddle



Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Damian Wayne Has Feelings, F/M, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDiablousRiddle/pseuds/MrsDiablousRiddle
Summary: Marinette was just supposed to be at the club supporting Nino and Luka. She was just supposed to be there with her girlfriends having the time of their lives while their best friends were on stage playing their hearts out.Marinette was NOT supposed to have met anyone, much less kissed them. Marinette was NOT supposed to feel something for a stranger.Marinette was NOT supposed to have see them again the next day and actually fallen in love. Marinette was NOT supposed to have actually developed feelings for the hot Arabic boy from the club.But, as all terrible fics have it, Marinette did everything she wasn't supposed to do.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: It Started with a Kiss (or Counting the Minutes) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 205





	The Kiss that Started it All

**Author's Note:**

> Definitions at the end

Chloé, Kagami, and Marinette sat at a table close to the stage, they each had a bottle of water and a glass of something else in front of them. Nino and Luka were on the stage, playing their hearts out. The rest of their band, various kids they knew from school, played behind them as the boys made a striking combination in their yellow-green and blue-green outfits, respectively, with the duo wearing red (whether in the red cap atop Nino’s head or Luka’s red sunglasses (or in their matching red nails)). The three girls cheered for their friends and all had the names of their boys emblazoned on their cheeks, Nino in green and Luka in blue.

Marinette when to reach for her glass, a simple mixed berry beverage with copious amounts of sugar (just the way she had started drinking everything since the events of Hero’s Day), when she noticed it was empty. She frowned before nudging her friends and gesturing to her empty glass then to theirs. They nodded and shot her a smile in gratitude. She got up and moved through the crowd to the bar.

All it took was one person to push her into the person behind her for their lips to meet. Marinette felt sparks and butterflies in her stomach and all those dumb clichés that she’ll learn the man whose lips are pressed against her’s hate. Marinette’s eyes had closed upon impact and they stayed shut for a few seconds. When she opened her eyes, she saw impossibly green eyes. Green eyes that she had only ever seen from a blond-haired boy dressed in a skin-tight catsuit.

She pulled away from the boy, because with such a youthful face he couldn’t be anything else, and stammered out an apology. “I’m sorry for bumping into you.”

A half-smirk crossed his face before a smile took its place. “Through no fault of your own.” He grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it, taking note of the red nails (although her’s had little ladybug spots all over). “Let me buy your drink?”

“My friends and I helped design this place, we get a discount.” She turned to the bartender, a young male of African descent, with a smile. “Can we get refills? We’re the ones with the weird orders.”

The bartender smiled and nodded. “Right away. Can I get you anything to eat this time?”

Mari shook her head, a soft smile on her face. “No thank you. We’ll grab something after the show. Thanks anyway Jean-Jaques.”

The boy who still stood behind Mari and relished in the way the French girl’s tongue curled around the bartender’s name. He hid a sneer behind a half-smirk and subtly wrapped one of his arms around Mari’s waist. “Yes. Thanks, Jean-Jaques.”

Mari threw him a dirty look before pulling away from his hold to head back to her friends.

She was going to have something to complain about with her girls tonight.

** ** ** **

Damian left the club that night, a petite French girl the only thing on his mind. He walked into the apartment he was sharing with his three brothers, his face a cacophony of emotion and clear enough for his brothers to see what’s on his mind.

“So, who is she?” Dick asked, a jeering tone to his voice.

“Some streetwalker you met?” Jason questioned, a teasing tone to his.

“You shut up! Shut the hell up! Don’t you dare talk about her like that!” Damian snapped at his brothers, his tone dark and menacing. “Jamila is nothing like those, those alqahba you lie with!”

Tim threw his hands up in surrender. “Take it easy baby bat. We’re just fucking with you. Your face was just so expressive we had to get a rise out of you.” He smiled. “Jamila?”

Damian glared at his brothers before clearing his throat. “Jamila.” He nodded as though that was the end of the conversation.

Dick shook his head at his little brother. “You have school in the morning.” He waved off Damian’s groan and shooed his brother off to bed, which he reluctantly did.

“Okay. Now we tell Father that Demon Brat met a girl.”

Tim pulled out his phone and called their father, who answered moments later.

“What did you boys break and how much does it cost to fix it?”

“Gee Pops. So much faith in us.” Dick started. “We have a development on Baby Bat.”

“Who did Damian punch this time? How much are they suing me for?” Bruce sounded tired, so goddamn tired, and Jason could hear the desperation to sleep in his voice but Jason knew it wasn’t even five in the afternoon in Gotham.

Jason shook his head. “Baby Bat didn’t punch anybody. He met someone. A girl someone.”

Bruce laughed. “This is a joke, right? Your brother is incapable of human conversation.”

Tim answered. “He called her jamila.” Bruce sighed. “That means pretty, doesn’t it?”

Bruce and Jason answered, “Yes.” in a resounding note of finality. “Keep your brother out of trouble and in school. Otherwise, Alfred will have all of our heads.”

“I heard that Master Wayne!”

“I’m going to go hide from Alfred. Please make nice with your brother.” Bruce must have missed the end call button because the boys heard his drop the phone and run away. They heard Alfred run through the room mere moments later.

Alfred will maintain that he did not say anything next to the phone that day (Tim will just smile while Dick and Jason chuckle before repeating the word he said).

Across the city, a very different conversation was being had.

“He didn’t even apologize and then he had the nerve to wrap his arm around my waist!” Marinette exclaimed to her girlfriends. The three were sitting in a circle playing some card game and Kagami had just laid down her hand, winning the game.

“Maybe he has money? Maybe he looked at you and thought you’d be easily convinced to join him in his bed.” Chloé offered, looking disdainfully at Kagami as though she had rigged the game.

Marinette made a noncommital noise and threw her cards down, showing that she had diddly squat. “Like I look easy. There so many drunk girls there that he wouldn’t have had to have even tried. Just gone up and said hi and they would have jumped him.”

Kagami made a face and playfully threw a handful of pretzels at the two other girls. “It doesn’t matter what happened tonight. You’ll probably never see him again.”

“Kagami’s right Mari. He was probably just in town for the night.”

“You girls are right. It was probably just a one-time thing.”

** ** ** **

It was not a one-time thing, as the girls had previously thought, and Chloé threw Marinette an apologetic look over her shoulder.

Marinette actually hadn’t minded being moved to the back of the class, despite the fuss she had kicked up in the beginning. Marinette found it freeing to be in the back, away from Mme. Bustier’s prying eyes and she found it much easier to see what was going on in the class. She now regretted it, as the only open seat was next to her.

She continued to stare at the boy who stared right back at her, her eyes lost in the deep green that she had only ever seen on Chat Noir’s face. She could not tear her eyes from his, not trusting that shade of green.

She turned back to Mme. Bustier at the end of her speech. “-our new foreign exchange student from America!” The class clapped politely as the boy with the Chat Noir green eyes climbed the steps to sit next to Marinette.

“Good to see you again Jamila.” The boy whispered as he pulled his supplies out of his bag, that Marinette noticed greatly resembled a traffic light in colour.

“You going to put hands on me without permission again, Mata Hijau?” She snarked back before returning to the open sketchbook on her part of the desk. She picked her sketching pencil back up and went back to mindlessly sketching.

Damian watched the girl sketching throughout the class, noticing that she was designing an outfit based on the pattern of his bag. He felt a smile flit over his face before he squashed it down. It was almost sweet that she was designing an outfit based on his costume, he figured she was doing it on purpose.

The bell rang overhead, disturbing his seatmate’s sketching. Damian watched as she closed the book with a fascinated expression and carefully replaced it in her bag. They stood up and he extended his hand to his seatmate.

She ignored his hand and walked out of the classroom, and then the school. Going to her parent’s bakery, flanked by her four friends, for lunch.

** ** ** **

Marinette walked into the classroom, hearing the tail end of Lila’s latest tale.

“I met Damian on one of my trips overseas. We had a whirlwind romance and I left him heartbroken when Mom and I had to leave.”

Marinette rolled her eyes and went to her seat in the back of the class, but didn’t stop listening to the lies Lila was spewing.

“Damian came here to win me back. His dad really likes me and his mom called me the daughter she never had.” Lila let a sad smile cross her face. “Damian proclaimed his undying love for me the day we left.”

Their classmates offered the clearly upset girl a look of sympathy and placed a reassuring hand on her before they all went to their desks.

Damian walked into the classroom and when the door shut behind him the class shot him sympathetic looks.

“Damian, why don’t you sit next to Lila? I can sit next to Nino, Adrien’s got a photoshoot and will be out for the rest of the day.” Alya offered.

Damian just walked to the back of the class and sat next to the bluenette.

“You don’t want to sit next to her Damian. She’s a bully.” Sabrina sneered at the girl.

Damian saw how her shoulders slumped and she threw herself into her sketching. Damian looked around the classroom and saw two people turned to look at the girl with apologetic eyes, a blonde girl and one of the boys who had been on stage last night.

“I’m perfectly able to make my own decisions and my own friends. Thank you very much.” Damian was curt in his response, his barely veiled anger at their treatment of his Jamila held back by his curt response. Damian frowned as he noticed the faux hurt look on the girl with odd hair’s face. “For the record, I only know one of you, and it’s not her.”

The class looked between the two, the girl they revered as a Messiah and the new boy, with a confused expression. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing.

** ** ** **

The class watched for nearly a month as the girl in the back of the class started to smile and laugh again. The class watched as the girl in the back of the class started to become herself again. The class watched as the girl in the back of the class started to eat in the cafeteria with her friends.

The entire class started to see the girl who they’d come to see as such a bully, as she truly was. The class saw the girl who cared about everything and gave her all to everything. The class saw the girl who had made them things for free because she had wanted to. The class fell apart, they turned on Lila and Alya and everyone else who had made them believe Marinette had a single mean bone in her body.

Marinette was happy. And for the first time in a long time, nobody was going to try to ruin it with their petty selves. Marinette looked at Damian and smiled, it was a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamila: pretty.  
Alqahba: whores.  
Mata Hijau: Green Eyes.


End file.
